pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars Land Grand Opening Ceremony
The Cars Land Grand Opening Ceremony took place on June 13, 2012. Events Before the ceremony started, a band was playing several songs from Cars and Cars 2, like Life is a Highway, You Might Think, and Route 66. After that, they showed a video of some other events that happened in Disneyland since 2008. After that, Bob Iger came up to the stage, and told the audience that something is behind the sign behind him. Then, he talked about the history of Disney's California Adventure, and how Disney Parks are important. He also talked about Pixar, and how Cars is a great movie with a great imaginative world. Then, Thomas O. Staggs came up to the stage to talk more about Disney's Calfornia Adventure, Pixar, and Cars Land, how Disney's California Adventure is a great place. He gives thanks to several people for helping build Cars Land, and John Lasseter for creating the films that inspired for the place. Next, John Lasseter came to the stage. Because John had a jacket, Thomas O. Staggs asked for a jacket. John thanks everyone for creating Cars Land. He talks about how he likes working at Disney and Pixar, how he likes each Pixar characters equally. He also explains how Cars combines the 2 of his great pations in life, animation and cars. When he was a child, his mom was an art teacher, and his dad was a parts manager at a Chevrolet dealership. He talks about how he enjoyed making Cars, and what inspired him. While John Lasster was talking, on the screen, John Lassetire was trying to get his attention. John Lasseter introduced John Lassetire to the audience. John Lassetire had an idea for a Cars Toon about a pick-up truck with wood paneling. John Lasseter said he was busy, but he says that John Lassetire could call his office later. Then John Lassetire left. John Lasseter talks about what Bob Iger would be like in the Cars world. He says that Bob is always amazingly dressed, so he might be a sports car. However, he's also a family man, so he might be a station wagon. But he's also the leader of the greatest company on Earth, so he might be a semi truck. Then he thinks about what Thomas O. Staggs might be. He thinks he might be a muscle car, based on how he feels. However, he's also really smart, so he might be a smart car. But also, with the amazing editions to the Disney Parks, he is bringing joy to millions with his intelligence, his grace, and his humor, so he might be an ice cream truck. Then, they introduce the starts of Cars and Cars 2: Bruno Coon (music composer for Cars Land), Randy Newman (composer of music from Cars), Brad Paisley, Lloyd Sherr (voice of Tony Trihull), Michel Michelis (voice of Tomber), Edie McClurg (voice of Minny), Richard Kind, John Ratzenberger (voice of Mack), Katherine Helmond (voice of Lizzie), Thomas Kretschmann (voice of Professor Z), Michael Wallis (voice of Sheriff), Jennifer Lewis (voice of Flo), Cheech Marin (voice of Ramone), Bonnie Hunt (voice of Sally), and last, but not least, Larry the Cable Guy (voice of Mater). Larry the Cable Guy stays on the stage, and talks about it's like they're stepping into Radiator Springs, and that they can't open the place without Mater and Lightning McQueen. However, they arrive, so they begin getting ready to open. Life is a Highway plays, and several dancers dance. The gate behind them opens, and Lightning McQueen and Mater are behind it. DJ arrives behind them. A power source gets set up, and with a 5 second countdown, Thomas O. Staggs and John Lasseter plug in the plug and all the lights in Cars Land turn on, and fireworks happen. A female announcer announces that Cars Land has official opened. Another song plays, and everyone dances with the dancers. After they finish the song, Life is a Highway plays again, and everyone walks into Cars Land to start the party. Category:Real Life Events